User talk:Lyon Gonevistha
No. I am not. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 15:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : am not the admin either. It would seem that this wiki has been abandoned, so chances are that Wikia would let you adopt it if you are interested. Just use the page and make any requests you have there. — Game widow (talk) 16:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ads No, I can't remove the ads, they are a mandatory part of the site. - Wagnike2 16:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :* I am not the admin on here, just a member of Wikia Staff. - Wagnike2 16:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks wendy!!!! I won't let you down!!! Lyon Gonevistha 05:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Contributions Hi again, i've never played Shank, so i really don't have anything to contribute. All i can offer is some help with general organisation (categories and stuff), layout (if you want it) and stuff like infoboxes and the like. — Game widow (talk) 13:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Navigation well ... you could have one menu for the original game and one for the new upcoming game (you did say a second one was coming out, right?), then one for characters and the last one for whatever other feature of the game is considered cool ... costumes ? weapons? enemies ? something like that. some redundancy is not necessarily a bad thing. Alternatively, you could have one menu for "Games" with each game as a choice on that menu, freeing up an extra top level menu if there are more things that you feel people would be looking for. Essentially, think of the 4 top things you think people would be looking for as far information about Shank and those are usually a good start. Main page For the overall look of the wiki, a snazzy background image would help ... i've (very quickly) cobbled one together which you can consider (do not feel in any way obliged to use it!) here. If you do like it, then feel free to use it, setting the overall background colour to black. As for the main page itself, a different eye catching image from the game would help, and a wordmark (here's one for consideration) would help. — Game widow (talk) 16:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Theme Designer * How to change the background? :To change the background, first you have to download the image i uploaded to your own computer (just click that link, then right click on the image and choose "Save image" if you use Firefox). Then you open and on the "Customize" tab, choose "graphic" and reupload the image in there. Also click on "Color" on the same tab and choose black for that (000000 is the code for black). * How I can put the wordmark in the link? :To change the wordmark, download the image from this link, just like the background image. Then again in Theme Designer, this time choose the "Wordmark" tab and upload the new wordmark there. * How to make a template (custom)? :To make a custom template, first find one you like on some other wiki (or the one you like on this wiki that you want to change) and go into edit mode. In the editor, select everything and copy it. Then create a new page on this wiki making sure to start the name with the word "Template:", for example Template:MyNewCustomTemplate, or Template:Blah, and paste in the code that you copied from the other template. To see a list of templates on any given wiki, look in . you'll see from that list that they are all named the way i described above. :If you are really not sure how to start, send me a link to a template (or page that uses a template) that you like and describe what changes you'd want for it here on the Shank wiki. I can probably make it for you and then you can have a look and see for yourself. :Alternatively, you can give me admin access and i can fix the background and workmark for you. It's up to you. — Game widow (talk) 15:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you've done a great job with the wiki :) — Game widow (talk) 11:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Marianne Krawczyk Some sources of information: * her IMDb page * Gamasutra bio ** Gamasutra author bio * Kotaku article * Collider article about her Star Trek script That should get you started. I can also help out if you'd like an infobox — Game widow (talk) 21:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Site icon I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "site icon". If you mean the tiny icon that appears in the url (where the W for wikia appears), then you need to create a 16px x 16px file of the type "*.ico" and name it "favicon.ico" and upload it. If that is not what you mean, then please point me to an example. — Game widow (talk) 12:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, it's that easy, the only things to remember are that it *must* be named "favicon.ico" and that sometimes there is a bit of a delay before it actually appears, so don't worry if it does not show up immediately, it will eventually. — Game widow (talk) 13:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Favicon and welcome template I've uploaded the favicon and didn't get any errors, so i guess now, we wait :) . As for the welcome template, it's looks great. — Game widow (talk) 15:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've left a note with Wikia tech supporting asking them why this favicon is not updating. I'll keep you posted. — Game widow (talk) 15:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure if it was my note, or just coincidence, but i finally see the favicon :) — Game widow (talk) 10:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature icon Thank you! It's very sweet of you to make that for me :) Main page ideas well, one thing that looks fairly nice is the big sliders on main pages. They use the tag: and up to four images, which can be linked to articles within the wiki. The only catch is that the images must be a particular size (673px x 410px) -- here's the help page As for infoboxes, they are quite easy really, they are just tables which are included in templates. Feel free to check out some of the ones i've done on the witcher wiki (here) and just consider what sort of information you'd like in each kind of infobox. I would guess you'd want at least 2 different ones, but maybe more. One infobox for game characters, and another one for real world people. A third kind possibly for games, since a new game is coming out. The only tricky part (and it's really not that tricky) with infoboxes is having fields that don't display if they are empty, or fields that only display of some other field is not empty, etc. .. basically when you need to use a bit of programming-type logic. So just let me know what sort of colour scheme and look you want for the infoboxes, and also what fields you'd like to include and we can proceed from there. — Game widow (talk) 15:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Assassin's Creed wiki oof, you're ambitious ;) ... OK it uses a number of templates within templates, so you need to look at: * Template:Portal/Component/Slider * Template:Portal/Component/FA * Template:Portal/Component/IRC * Template:Portal/Component/NewestArticles * Template:Portal/Component/Help * Template:Portal/Component/Countdown * Template:Portal/Component/Sexbuddies * Template:Portal/Component/Statistics * Template:Portal/Component/News * Template:Portal/Component/Forums * Template:PortalTransformer * Template:Portal/Admin * Template:Portal/Games When you inspect the mainpage code you'll see all those files called inside double curly brackets, so to reproduce everything, you'd need to create analogous version for this wiki. (You may not want all these components) Once you've looked at those, let me know what you want to know next. — Game widow (talk) 18:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nav The new nav is being deployed by wikia in stages, so you will get that new look nav automatically, i just don't know when exactly. .. And i'm not entirely sure i understand what you mean about the webinar thing. — Game widow (talk) 17:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, OK, all those things are coming automatically, you only need to be patient :) — Game widow (talk) 17:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Infobox here you go :) — Game widow (talk) 11:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) User rights To change user rights, go to , then put the desired user name in the search box. then on the next screen, put a checkmark next to "administrator" (or whatever group you want), and thanks! oh, and don't forget to save the change :) — Game widow (talk) 12:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hi, i didn't delete the favicon, i deleted a file called favicon.jpeg which is not in fact the favicon (as you can see, that still exists) — Game widow (talk) 11:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Potential new wordmark I made a new potential wordmark as per Vhone Griffin0908's request, if you like it, i can make it the wiki wordmark. If you don't, that's fine, or if you'd like it tweaked, let me know — Game widow (talk) 17:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I found the Shank 2 Theme song on Klei's website. www.shankgame.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Shank_2_Theme.mp3 I listened to it and I think it's better than the original. Note: link is having trouble for some reason. Bostonian2011 00:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Images with transparent bgs Background transparency is a feature of the file format. For example, *.jpg and *.jpeg files cannot have transparent backgrounds, so for those, they need to be copied, edited to remove the background and then save in a different format that allows for transparency, like *.png , but if it's for the background of the wiki and *.jpg allows you to make the file sufficiently small, then you can cheat. simply fade the edges of the image you are using to the same colour as you use for the background before saving it and make sure that the outermost edges of the finished image are the exact colour of the overall bg colour — Game widow (talk) 12:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, Wazzap?! Hello, Lyon! Apa Kabar? Kamu punya banyak masalah Grammar. Yah, itu aja. Kalau ada apa-apa: [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Prototype:Eagle]]' 19:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC)' 'Ah ya emang gw dah bilang gw bermasalah di grammar. makanya bantuin gw dong''' btw this saturday gw mo chatting ama temen gw di IRC. lo dateng aja. gw ama temen gw janjian chatting dari jam 6 ampe jam 10 PM ( ini waktunya gw). biar rame aja. C ya dude Lyon Gonevistha 11:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC)